


howl for me

by orca_mandaeru



Series: intuitive urges [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bestiality??, Forest Sex, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Public Sex, Vampire Taeyong, Vampires, Voyeurism, Werewolf Johnny, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Yuta, Werewolves, warning: johnny is full furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: The full moon can be intoxicating for werewolves. Taeyong gets to experience firsthand the effects it has on his werewolf boyfriend, Johnny.





	howl for me

**Author's Note:**

> just a note: werewolves retain all of their human mind in wolf form, their instincts are just pushed to the forefront

Taeyong sighs, leaning up against a tree and trying to ignore the little ants crawling onto his back. He usually doesn't mind that stuff at all, and even less when he had been human, but now that he's a vampire he can hear every little scratch of noise of bug crawling and their mandibles clicking. Really, he’s just annoyed he had no warning before he was interrupted and dragged out here. 

But no, Yuta just had to call Johnny while he was three fingers deep in Taeyong's ass. Johnny had answered it, and Yuta's wheedling voice had persuaded him into coming out to run in the forest under the full moon in a few hours. Johnny was too nice, he couldn't refuse, and so here they were, in the middle of a damp forest at night. The moon wasn't quite at its peak yet, but Johnny and Yuta were already shifted into wolf form, pouncing on each other and lightly tussling, chasing each other's tails. They were adorable together in wolf form, like two overgrown puppies. 

The full moon always infused werewolves with energy, affecting each in different ways. Some went entirely animal, needing to restrain their wolves to keep it in check. Some were barely affected and stayed in human form the whole time. Taeyong had thought in the beginning that Johnny was one of the latter, staying perfectly calm and fully human. but Johnny had confided in him that he had just worked to train the urge to shift out of him. 

That was years ago, and Johnny had reconciled a lot with the wolfy side of himself. It was heartwarming to see Johnny let loose and play around in his wolf form, and that's why Taeyong's fine with being outside at ass o’clock in a damp forest. The two werewolves have briefly ran out of earshot, but Taeyong's sharp ears pick up the leaves crunching under large paws. His nose tells him it's Johnny. In full wolf form, Johnny smells different, like fur and mulch and hunger. 

Johnny pads into sight, a beautiful scene as he slips between the trees. Taeyong’s in a slight clearing in the underbrush, where there's short grass and packed dry dirt. For a moment he can see why strangers would be scared, even terrified of him like this. Johnny is huge, shoulders at the height of Taeyong's chest, his fur a rich dark brown, almost black with patches of red around his muzzle. His eyes are a deep golden, the human intelligence shining through. He's beautiful. 

Johnny bounds forward and jumps up to put his paws on Taeyong's shoulders, tongue swiping over his neck. Taeyong laughs and wraps his arms around those powerful shoulders. If he was human, he would probably have been bowled over by his weight. "Where's Yuta?" Taeyong asks. Johnny leaps off him, scratches a paw over the leaves, imitates excitement and running, and then rolls his eyes as best a wolf can. "He went off chasing something again?" Taeyong interprets, and Johnny nods his shaggy head up and down. While in wolf form, Yuta tries to catch every small animal he sees, even though he always feels guilty and lets them go after he succeeds. 

Johnny looks up at him with warm wide eyes, rolls onto his back and wiggles, fluffy tail wagging. Taeyong smiles fondly and kneels on the ground, plunging both hands into johnny's soft belly fur and scratching. Johnny growls happily, big wet tongue lolling out and paws waving in the air. Taeyong giggles and scratches harder. It's adorable how Johnny has finally allowed himself to be comfortable in wolf form. They trust each other, and Taeyong knows irrefutably that Johnny would never hurt him. His wolf side loves Taeyong just as much as his human side does. 

Something changes suddenly and Johnny heaves himself up, catching Taeyong by surprise and pinning him to the ground with a hundred pounds of wolf hovering over him. Looking up. he can see the gleam of the full moon high in the sky above them, and Johnny's eyes are a deep, hungry red. "Johnny...?" 

The moonsong must be taking him over, affecting him finally. After Johnny started acknowledging his wolf side more, he started to get a bit more antsy under the moon, though he usually still stayed in human or hybrid form. Taeyong realizes he's never been with Johnny alone on the full moon in full wolf form like this. Usually he just gets a little more primal, more hungry, more horny.... oh. 

Johnny's wet nose sniffs the air, jaws opening slightly and tongue sliding out from in between sharp teeth. The huge furry head shoves down into Taeyong’s neck to scent there, and he makes a valiant effort to keep from getting fur in his mouth. The cold wet nose dragging across his neck sends a shiver down his spine, and then there’s the edge of an ivory fang against his skin. He knows it’s an accident, but it still makes his entire body stiffen up. 

The weight leaves Taeyong and he sits up, nervously laughing. He can brush this off, ignore how much he wanted more. But as he sits up Johnny pads around, noses at his back. "What do you want me to do?" Taeyong asks, and isn't it pathetic that he sounds breathless when he doesn't even need to breathe? 

Johnny's snout pushes harder and Taeyong gives, falls forward with his nose to the dirt, breathing in the rich earthy scent of that and Johnny behind him. A big paw tugs on one of his ankles, pulls it until his legs are splayed out behind him. Taeyong stares into the dirt, the little particles of fallen leaves he can see there. Johnny keeps sniffing, up one leg, nose resting on the back of Taeyong’s pants and staying there. 

Taeyong's face feels hot with embarrassment, because he can smell it too, even though he's been ignoring it. The cherry scent of the lube they were using when Yuta interrupted them. Taeyong buries his face in his folded arms as Johnny's snout ghosts over him, feeling it even through the layer of clothes. Johnny huffs a breath and snags the hem of Taeyong's pants between his sharp teeth and starts tugging. Taeyong's got to say at least something, right? 

"Johnny- we're in the middle of a forest, anyone could come. Yuta’s still out there!" Johnny pads over to Taeyong’s head and meets his eyes. Johnny’s are briefly back to gold, with tendrils of red seeping in. He waves his snout towards Taeyong, cocks his head. He’s experienced in Johnny wolf-speak to know what that means. "What do I want? Well- um." He doesn't know why he's so intensely embarrassed right now. He's the one that convinced Johnny to fuck him in hybrid form. But he feels so exposed here, like all his secrets are laid bare, with the strangely silent forest and open air around them, the all-seeing moon watching. But fuck, he craves it like he's never craved something before. Maybe the moonsong is getting to him too, wolf or not. 

He bites his lip and looks into Johnny's eyes. "I know what I want.” He reaches out just enough to run his fingers through Johnny's cheek fur, lowering his voice to a whisper. "You want it too, right? You want to knot me out here where anyone could see us, right? Plug me up full of cum so your rivals know who I belong too?" The red overtakes Johnny's eyes again, and he growls low in his throat. Taeyong can't even muster a smile, too enraptured by the hunger in his boyfriend's eyes. 

Johnny disappears from his sight again, and Taeyong is back to staring out over the dark trees. Johnny’s teeth are back on the waistband of Taeyong's pants and he wastes no time in tugging them off his legs, Taeyong raising his hips to help it along. The cool night air feels strange on his bare skin, and Taeyong fancies he can feel the moonlight soaking into his skin. He may not be a werewolf, but he's still a creature of the night, after all. Johnny still has the pants dangling in his teeth and he pushes it onto the ground near Taeyong's hips. Figures Johnny would still be considerate at a time like this. He scoots over and settles, the discarded pants a barrier between his bare cock and the dirt below. 

Then that nose is back, wet and sliding in between his ass cheeks to find the source of the cherry scent. "Oh god..." Taeyong whines, burying his face in his arms. Johnny huffs out as much of a laughs as a wolf can, his sloppy tongue licking a path across Taeyong's hole. His hips twitch out of his control, and he doesn't know whether he's trying to get away or press further into that wet warm sensation. He's hardening rapidly, hips jerking back into the tongue licking at the lube leaking from his hole and forward into the makeshift pillow under his hips. Johnny's fur scratching over his skin is something he's never felt before, adding to the cocktail of sensation. 

Johnny pulls back and Taeyong whines into his arms at the loss. He isn't deprived for long, though, because Johnny's front paws settle on his shoulder blades, weight pressing him into the forest floor, and something heavy and damp settles against the small of Taeyong's back. Fuck, that must be his cock. It feels big, even bigger than the monstrosity he had in hybrid form. Taeyong's never seen Johnny's full wolf cock before, always hidden away in its sheath. Oh, he's going to do more than see it now. 

Johnny's growling low in his throat, dragging that hot length against Taeyong's bare skin. The head moves lower, catches on his rim. Johnny's hips pause in their rhythm and find the right angle to push in, already pressing. Fuck. Taeyong’s still kinda loose from Johnny's fingers earlier, sure, but there's not nearly enough lube and preparation for this to be painless, especially with how much bigger Johnny's wolf cock is. Good thing Taeyong likes the pain. 

Johnny keeps pushing, and he's strong in human form, but his wolf form is pure corded muscle and energy used to hunt animals down. Even just the head is already too much, more friction than usual. Taeyong whimpers and squirms, but Johnny doesn't let up at all, steadily pressing in. Oh god, it's definitely too much, but Taeyong wants to be destroyed inside and out. The shaft shoves into him, and he's being stretched so much that he can tell if he was human he would be tearing by now. But he's not human and his skin is a hell of a lot stronger, so all he feels is a deep heat and ache that seems to seep down to his bones. 

It must be almost all of Johnny inside of him, right? Apparently not even close, because Johnny just keeps and keeps sliding into him, until Taeyong thinks he can feel it in his throat. It’s so much Taeyong can fucking feel his intenstines getting squished around in there. Good thing he doesn't need them either, fueled by blood and magic. 

Taeyong's brain is starting to decompose into mush, his tongue hanging out and a bit of drool slipping through his lips. It’s like he doesn’t even fucking exist anymore, like the only thing he is is a receptacle of feeling. He can't even begin to think about anything but the way he can feel the way Johnny's cock is distending his stomach, and he wriggles his belly against the ground. That's definitely the head of Johnny's cock showing through his stomach. He rubs the bulge in his belly against the ground and Johnny growls low in his throat again. "Hnng," Taeyong moans incoherently. 

Johnny's hips finally still, and Taeyong breathes out a low sigh of relief. It feels like the entire lower half of his body is stuffed to the absolute brim. It fucking hurts too, more than he's experienced in a long time, but his supernatural healing dulls it, repairs instantly any damage that could be done. Frankly, it feels like he's got a battering ram stuck in him, but the haze in his mind covers everything and makes him just feel fuzzy and warm. And then Johnny's paws brace against his shoulders and too fast, he pulls every inch of himself out and rams it all in. 

Taeyong's scream carries through the forest, his hands clawing behind him as his whole body shakes and he cums without warning, hips desperately moving in little jerks back on the fullness inside of him and forward into the pants now streaked with cum. He squeezes his eyes shut and clenches uncontrollably on the cock inside him, spine curving up. His chest thumps back against the dirt, mouth wide open and too out of his mind to swallow his own spit, saliva staining the dirt. 

Taeyong has a bit more clarity now, his mind clearing of the fog a little. Johnny has stilled, and he can hear him sniffing the air, noticing the bitter tint of Taeyong's cum, nosing at his back. Taeyong gulps and desperately tries to collect some more pieces of his mind. "K-keep going, please," he grits out. He's kind of scared now, not of Johnny, but because he usually knows what he's about to get into, knows he can handle it. It probably isn't all that good for him but Taeyong wants to be fucked up, pushed to his limits right here and now. 

Johnny pulls out, slower this time. Now that Taeyong's cum he's not as distracted anymore, and he can feel every little ridge of that monster dog cock inside of him. Johnny's softly whining under his breath, and Taeyong wonders how good this feels for him, to finally entirely let loose and let his primal instincts take over. He fucks back in and Taeyong squeezes his eyes shut, fingers digging into the loose dirt to try and help him hold on. 

Johnny quickly finds a rhythm, hips sawing back and forth, punching all of himself into Taeyong's body. Every time he does Taeyong can feel himself shunted against the dirt floor, pinned and helpless. He wonders how he looks like this. They’re completely out in the open, and anyone who comes remotely near could hear Johnny's growls and Taeyong’s fucked out moans. It's so dark that there could easily be someone watching, hiding between the trees. Did Yuta wonder where they were and come to find them, only to see Taeyong stuck on Johnny's cock like an insatiable whore? How he must look now, pale skin exposed and looking tiny under the mountain of fur and muscle mounting him. 

Taeyong's cock is hard again, dragging against his pants with every thrust. He feels like he's having an out of body experience, like all he is is sweat, pain, and pleasure. Johnny is different like this than when he's fully human, more unabashed and selfish, just like Taeyong wants it. Johnny is the sweetest person alive and Taeyong loves that about him, but sometimes it prevents him from making it hurt like Taeyong occasionally itches for. Teasing the animal side of him out is fun but nothing compared to this. In those times he has the power, and now Taeyong's nothing but a bitch for an alpha wolf, a warm place to deposit cum into. 

Taeyong belatedly realizes there's tears running down his face, plopping into the patch of mud already dampened from his spit. Johnny's going faster now, and the slide is slightly easier with all the precum he's leaked. The heat spread all the way across Taeyong’s skin is unbearable, a fire turning his nerves to molten lava. And then he feels it pressing against his swollen and stretched rim, a hot wall of flesh. Fuck, how could he forget about the knot? He doesn't think he can take it, honestly, everything else is already bigger than he's ever tried before. 

It's insistently bumping against his poor hole. Taeyong could stop this anytime, or tell Johnny to hold off. He knows Johnny would listen, no matter how far gone he was. But Taeyong's undeniably curious as to the limits his supernatural body can take, and what's the point of being a vampire if you can't have freaky inhuman sex? He grits his teeth and tries to relax as much as he can, Johnny ramming him loose and open. His knot tries on every thrust, pressing against him. It gets more insistent every time, stretching, until there's an audible slick noise and Taeyong's brain whites out. 

He can't begin to process this, mouth dropping and a stream of incoherent babbles and pleas spilling out. The fight leaves every inch of his body and he's nothing but a doll stuck on the massive knot inside of him, entire limp body dragged across the forest floor every time Johnny moves. He could stand up and walk away right now, and Taeyong would probably still be attached to him, dragged along by his huge cock. The thought blanks him out even more than before. 

Johnny's not stopped moving even though his knot is preventing him from pulling out, rubbing it against Taeyong’s sweet spot until he feels like his brain is going to leak out of his ears. And then, even through the mess that is Taeyong's mind right now, his enhanced ears pick up on footsteps padding closer. With considerable effort he raises his head up from his folded arms and makes eye contact with Yuta, shifted into his human form and staring at them, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. 

Taeyong is trying to muster his voice to tell Johnny what's going on, when he grinds his knot into him one last time and cums. There's so fucking much of it, all pumping into Taeyong's insides until he feels impossibly more full. He moans low and long and desperate, body desperately shuddering as he cums untouched a second time, pleasure sharp and overwhelming his poor mind. 

Johnny's hips have slowed down now, and Taeyong looks up with hazy eyes at Yuta, who's got one hand clasped over his mouth and looking absolutely horrified. Taeyong will be deathly mortified later but he has none of that now, too fucked out to give a fraction of a shit. Johnny growls, and Taeyong can picture him. Red eyes, ears pinned back, staking his claim over his mate. Taeyong sighs happily, feeling utterly content now. It’s like his body has accepted Johnny's cock as part of it that belongs, not a struggle to take it anymore. 

Yuta tries to stammer out something, but in the end he just turns around and runs away. Taeyong didn't miss the sight of the bulge in his pants though, and he just smiles to himself, resting his head on his folded arms. Johnny's large bulk rests against his back, wet nose nosing fondly at the back of Taeyong's neck as they settle in to wait for the knot to go down. They can deal with their problems later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
